


Драбблы по Тинвульфу

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Драбблы [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Permanent Injury, Sassy Peter, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов, написанных в разное время. Пока рейтинг низкий, но скорее всего, потом я еще добавлю несколько штук - соответственно, добавлю рейтинга и тегов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без него

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: я подразумеваю, что там есть намеки на Стерек, Питер/Крис и Айзек/Элиссон (хотя Айзека в фике нет); таймлайн - 2 серия 3 сезона и утро после.
> 
> Очень Важное Предупреждение: Скотт погиб. Насовсем, он не уползет. И никто особо не горюет (ну, из присутствующих в фике). Он здесь не основной персонаж, поэтому как дедфик не маркировала, но фанаты, имейте в виду!

Встречу Дюкалион назначил в кафе неподалеку от школы, и Крис долго колебался – идти или нет. Это все, безусловно, был какой-то коварный план. Но какой? Устроить резню в центре города средь бела дня? Возможно, слепой альфа достаточно безумен для этого, Крис понятия не имел.

Дюкалион сообщил, что на встрече будет и Дерек. Вот уж кого Крис хотел видеть в последнюю очередь. Но если что-то пойдет не так, Дерек мог оказаться полезен…

– Ты обещал, что больше никаких оборотней, – сказала Элиссон, и это тоже был аргумент.

Крис мог бы сказать ей, что она тоже обещала, что больше никаких оборотней. Но промолчал. Не время сейчас было говорить с Элиссон об оборотнях, когда ее чувства к Макколу все еще причиняли ей боль, губы были искусанными, а глаза – покрасневшими.

Крис вообще в последнее время стал неразговорчивым.

Поэтому вместо упреков он сказал:

– Расскажи мне еще раз, что случилось.

Элиссон вдохнула и задержала дыхание. Крису хотелось обнять ее, сказать, что все наладится, все будет хорошо, но он боялся, что она почувствует его ложь. Нет, он искренне желал ей счастья, просто на самом деле Крис не сожалел о том, что случилось вчера.

– Скотт погиб, – тихо сказала Элиссон. – Он погиб, папа.

– И ты уверена, что это не Дерек виноват? – в пятый раз спросил Крис. Он все еще надеялся. Не хотелось приглашать Хейлов на вечеринку по поводу избавления от Маккола – скотина Питер всегда пил и ел как три не самых мелких волка.

– Это я виновата! – выпалила Элиссон и расплакалась, как маленькая девочка.

И Крис решил, что все-таки пойдет на встречу.

  
Когда он вошел в зал – пестрый декор и толпы школьников меньше всего, по мнению Криса, подходили для подобной встречи, – Дерека еще не было, а вот Дюкалион и Питер с комфортом расположились за столиком в углу. Дюк пил кофе, Питер ел мороженое из креманки, башня из шариков возвышалась на добрых десять дюймов и грозилась вот-вот съехать набок.

– С аконитом, я надеюсь? – спросил Крис, чтобы у Питера и мысли не закралось, что он настроен доброжелательно. – Где Дерек?

Питер ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Я и тебе заказал.

Ах, милый Питер Хейл. На второй вопрос он не ответил, но в этом не было ничего удивительного.

– Он сказал, что немного опоздает, – вместо Питера ответил Дюкалион, и его тонкая улыбка пробрала Криса до костей, – семейные обстоятельства.

Насколько Крис знал, все семейные обстоятельства Дерека сидели сейчас рядом и наслаждались мороженым. Кстати, о мороженом – улыбчивая девушка-официантка поставила рядом с Крисом креманку с точно такой же башней.

Тот подозрительно осмотрел угощение. Питер вполне мог насыпать туда если не аконита, то слабительного.

– За мой счет, – проворковал Питер, и мороженое сразу стало еще раз в пять подозрительнее. – Нам есть что отметить.

– И что же? – немедленно спросил Крис.

Но в этот момент в кафе зашел Дерек, и ответа Крис так и не дождался.

Выглядел младший Хейл цветущим, хотя Крис слышал, у него была трудная ночь. Взлом банковского хранилища, стая альф, общение с Макколом – все такое. Стремительно приблизившись, Дерек отодвинул стул и уселся прямо напротив Дюкалиона, сверля его взглядом. Он не поздоровался, но Крис от него вежливости и не ждал.

– Будешь мороженое? – спросил Питер.

Наглый гаденыш.

Дерек еще несколько секунд смотрел на Дюкалиона, потом перевел взгляд на дядю и уверенно сказал:

– Это все ты.

Питер лицемерно смутился. Крис в очередной раз спросил себя, что он тут забыл, в такой-то компании. Дюкалион продолжал пить кофе, манерно отставив мизинец.

– Кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? – потребовал Крис, используя свой самый внушительный голос безжалостного охотника на оборотней.

– Меня там не было, – сразу открестился Питер. – Может, Дерек все же что-то расскажет?

Крис не успел испытать удовлетворение от того, что Питер знает еще меньше, чем он, когда Дерек откинулся на стуле и вздохнул.

– Питер сговорился с Дюкалионом и рассказал ему наш план. Полагаю, я вообще не должен был выжить?

В его голосе не было ни горечи, ни обиды, ни даже удивления. Питер насмешливо улыбнулся, но Крис видел, как он на мгновение сжал ложку – до побелевших костяшек.

– Дерек, – негромко сказал Дюкалион, но все моментально перевели на него взгляды. За столом воцарилась напряженная тишина – похоже, не один Крис вспомнил, что стая альф явилась сюда не любезничать. Хорошо все-таки, что он взял с собой пару пистолетов. – Уверяю, ты зря обвиняешь Питера.

– Ну да, – сказал Дерек.

– Он, конечно, всегда был тем еще засранцем, – покладисто продолжил Дюкалион. Крис, не сдержавшись, кивнул – так же, как Дерек, и Питер возмущенно вскинул руки в воздух, всем видом демонстрируя оскорбленную добродетель. – Но он действовал из благих побуждений.

Крис некуртуазно заржал. Потому что серьезно – они о Питере Хейле говорят?

– Вы разбиваете мое сердце, – протянул Питер, но тут же посерьезнел. – Дерек, никто тебе зла не желал.

– Оставляя угрожающие знаки и похищая моих бет? – уточнил Дерек. И добавил после небольшой, тяжелой паузы: – И сестру?

Крис подавился мороженым, которое как раз решился попробовать. Вкус зеленого чая, его любимый, но… сестру?! Лора ожила?!

– Наша малютка Кора вернулась, – Питер похлопал его по спине. С явственным удовольствием. – Ты ведь помнишь, они с Элиссон учились в одном классе?

Крис помнил. Это было до… до пожара.

– Послушай, – Дюкалион отодвинул чашку и наклонился вперед, и Крис готов был признать – его слепой взгляд выглядит достаточно жутко, – каюсь, мы как-то не очень хорошо начали. Все эти знаки – ну, у меня в стае тоже есть подростки, ты должен понимать, они любят такие вещи… и мы понятия не имели, что эта девочка твоя сестра. Надо было, конечно, сразу встретиться, поговорить. Твоя мама была такая потрясающая женщина, – его лицо на мгновение сделалось мечтательным, – а потом вы с Эннисом повздорили. – Дерек хмыкнул, и Дюкалион помахал рукой. – Вы уже большие мальчики, я в ваши дела не лезу, но все пошло наперекосяк. Ну, Питер и позвонил мне и предложил все уладить.

Крис ему ни на йоту не поверил, ну уж нет. Дюк сам по себе не заслуживал доверия, а уж если в дело был вовлечен Питер Хейл… Хорошим это дело быть не могло.

– Они просто хотели получить Маккола, – сказал Питер. А потом продолжил совсем другим тоном, сухим и жестким: – Так будет лучше для всех, Дерек. Я знал, что ты не согласишься его отдать, у тебя к нему какая-то непонятная слабость, – он скривился. – С самого начала надо было от него избавиться. Да, это была моя ошибка, но я ее поправил.

– Убийством? – сощурился Дерек.

– Да никто не собирался его убивать, – Дюкалион хлопнул ладонью по столу.

– Говори за себя, – встрял Питер, но Дюк не дал ему закончить.

– Мы думали, он истинный альфа! – теперь он звучал немного растерянно. – Кто же знал, что все так получится?

– Я бы послушал, что именно получилось, – заметил Крис. Его все еще беспокоило, как его дочь оказалась вовлеченной в такое дерьмо, если она клялась и близко не подходить к Макколу.

Все помолчали. Потом Дерек тяжело вздохнул, поняв, видимо, что кроме него никто говорить не собирается.

– От Айзека мы узнали про заброшенное банковское хранилище, – неохотно сказал он. Явственно не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Мы со Скоттом пошли туда, чтобы освободить Эрику и Бойда. Но Скотт почуял Элиссон, – тут он посмотрел на Питера таким взглядом, что тот невольно поежился. Это все мороженое, точно. – Он ушел к ней, а я дошел до хранилища и оказался в ловушке. С Бойдом и Корой, – он запнулся. – Когда мы оттуда вышли, было уже поздно. Элиссон освободила нас, к тому времени я уже почти успел их успокоить, но помочь Скотту не мог.

– Моя дочь могла пострадать, – возмутился Крис.

– Твою дочь туда никто не звал, – парировал Питер, и это была, конечно, неприятная правда, – я уж постарался, чтобы людей там не было. Правда, Дерек?

Во всем этом явно содержался какой-то намек, но Крис даже начинать гадать не собирался, какой именно.

– Все равно это моя вина, – упрямо сказал Дерек.

Питер отколупал целый шарик мороженого и сунул в рот.

– Ох, дорогой, но у нас же все время была телефонная связь, – сообщил он с набитым ртом. – И это звучало так, как будто Скотт сам принимал решения. И это он бросил тебя в опасности. И ты был так изранен, бедняжка, а потом Элиссон освободила тебя, а ты спас ее от неминуемой смерти… Ты никак не мог помочь Скотту, это было совершенно ясно. И не только мне.

Дюк явно тоже ничего не понимал, и это немного утешило Криса.

– Что теперь? – спросил он. У него еще вообще-то были дела, кроме как сидеть тут в компании оборотней и есть мороженое. Даже свое любимое. А еще он очень хотел выяснить у Элиссон все подробности насчет «неминуемой смерти».

– Теперь у меня изжога, – печально сказал Дюкалион, – а соплякам нравится местная школа. И Эннис, кажется, влюбился в Дерека – только о нем и говорит. О, и у меня кое-что есть.

Он нажал на несколько кнопок на мобильном – Крис успел заметить, что на клавиши нанесена разметка шрифтом Брайля. Но тут же потерял интерес, потому что дверь кафе распахнулась, и внутрь зашла смуглая девица. За руку она вела Эрику Райес.

– Нам надо думать о расширении стаи, – мечтательно сказал Питер, – Дерек, ты знаешь, на что я намекаю.

Крис вздохнул, подозвал официантку и заказал еще мороженого.

Со вкусом зеленого чая.

Раз уж Питер платит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле, я никогда не понимала, почему Дюк не мог просто купить Дереку кофе и сказать: "Слушай, малыш. Твоя мама была красотка, я очень сочувствую и все такое, у тебя ее глаза. Я вон тоже смотри как пострадал от этих уродов Ардженов. Я буквально на пару дней заскочил, заберу тут одного щенка, тебе не надо, а мне пригодится". И все, конфликт исчерпан.  
> Но это, конечно, если бы у тинвульфа был сценарий, а не то, что они за него выдают ))


	2. Мертвая невеста

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Питер/Лидия

Осенней ночью под полной луной Лидия идет на свидание. Лидия – красавица и умница, Лидия – королева школы и гордость родителей, Лидия, которая никогда ни за кем не бегала, – теперь она летит, едва касаясь земли босыми ногами, не чувствуя холода и страха.

Самый лучший на свете возлюбленный ждет ее.

Луна освещает ей путь, длинные стебли травы – как колыбель для кошки, и Лидия осторожно переступает их, она не спешит, но и не медлит – даже зимняя ночь не слишком длинна. Запах прелой листвы поднимает ее, как пушинку, как лепесток – тонкий и лиловый, – и несет вперед. Ночная рубашка на Лидии в тон букету в руках.

Она принарядилась по случаю.

Трухлявое дерево ступенек поскрипывает, прогибаясь, облупившаяся краска на двери колет пальцы. В доме темно – а Лидия видит яркий свет и идет к его источнику, по дороге роняя цветы. Здесь для них подходит любое место, те, кому они предназначены, все равно останутся довольны. Лидии тоже все равно, ее интересует только одна комната, и некогда полированные доски, и дыра в полу, край которой она нежно ласкает исцарапанными пальцами.

Оттуда, снизу, тянет холодом и сырой землей, но Лидия жмурит глаза от счастья и предвкушения.

– Здравствуй, любовь моя, – мурлыкает она и подставляет накрашенные губы под поцелуй.


	3. Селам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Селам - язык цветов.

Питер запускает пальцы в жирную черную землю, осторожно перебирает, стараясь не повредить корни. Это очень важно, если он хочет, чтобы сад процветал. А Питер хочет. Сад – то, что помогает ему не думать. Или думать _о другом_. Думать _о хорошем_.

Маленькая лопатка взрезает дерн, как когти оборотня – мягкую, податливую плоть смертных, но Питер не позволяет себе увлечься иллюзией. Нормальность – тяжелая работа, и Питер занимается ей каждый день. Часами. А иногда даже ночью.

Правда, помогает не всегда.

Из веселой желтой лейки с большим пластиковым цветком – вода настоялась на солнце – он поливает георгины. Георгины для Дэвида, георгины – это признательность. Если кто-то отвлекал на себя дурной характер сестры, то Питер не из тех, что не скажут спасибо. Хотя бы и посмертно.

Рядом с георгинами тянут острые листочки вверх белые гвоздики: и все же если бы у Дэвида было побольше воли, то ничего не случилось бы. Питер топит свое презрение в цветах, потому что лучше так, чем травить себя бесплодными сожалениями. И именно поэтому рядом с белыми гвоздиками буйно цветут желтые. Пока для Талии ничего, кроме разочарования. Может быть, годы пройдут, и Питер вспомнит, что любил сестру. Может быть.

Тенистый уголок сада – для детей. Нежные, хрупкие анемоны – для Люси и Лили, короткие, радостные всплески оранжевых бархатцев – для Майкла и Брендана. Незабудки для всех, не потому что Питер боится забыть. Он боится, что когда-нибудь, когда они снова встретятся, они не вспомнят его. Здесь же нашлось место для тех, кто считает – считал, будет считать – себя взрослыми, но все еще дети для Питера. Скромный куст маргариток для Коры, потому что это все еще боль. Злой, ядовитый зверобой и нежные ирисы для Дерека. Тяжелый аромат руты – аромат раскаяния и вины – для Лоры.

Питеру жаль, что ее пришлось перезахоронить на кладбище. Он хотел бы оставить Лору в своем саду. Семья должна быть вместе.

Поднявшись, он относит лейку под навес и берет секатор. Пора обрезать засохшие бутоны. Розы – его гордость, розы – это для Марии. Красные, потому что он все еще верен, желтые – потому что печально неверен, белые – потому что любовь нельзя просто сжечь. Любовь гораздо сильнее огня и даже смерти. И поэтому рядом с розами вопреки всем законам паркового искусства цветут тонкие, шелковые маки. Лидия для него вечный сон и утешение, наваждение и порок. Он будет держать их рядом и, может, ему простится.

Даже для Арджентов – жгучие лилии, базилик, ненависть – тут нашлось место. Сад Питера для всех, живых и мертвых.

Он, кажется, начинает понимать, что лучше копать ямы, чем могилы.


	4. Ошибка

Крис старается пореже бывать рядом со школой – слава богу, у Элиссон есть своя машина. Если визита нельзя избежать, он идет с оглядкой, осторожно разведывает путь, будто на поле боя. Обычно ему везет.

Но не сегодня.

Сегодня он замирает на ступеньках школы, застывает, как олень в свете фар, лихорадочно, спешно стараясь решить, что же делать: отвернуться и сделать вид, что не заметил? Поздороваться? Кивнуть? Просто пройти мимо?

Извиниться?

Он едва не смеется, подумав об извинениях. Как будто его извинения помогут. Как будто его ошибку можно исправить простым десятком неискренних слов. Страшную, страшную ошибку. Даже если он будет криком кричать, что хотел лучшего для своей дочери, что боялся, что _у него были все основания подозревать_ – это не поможет.

Ни ему. Ни Скотту.

Ошибка. Какое нелепое, пустое слово. Одно неверное решение – и столько изувеченных жизней. Крис просто хотел показать Элиссон, доказать Элиссон, наказать Элиссон. Невинная демонстрация, шутка, которая не оставит на вервольфе ни царапины, ему даже не было жалко бампер – пустячная жертва ради большой цели. Крис не хочет думать, почему на него не заявили в полицию, почему оборотни все скрыли. Не хочет, но думает.

Он был так уверен. Стопроцентно.

Но он ошибся с подростком.

Скотт не здоровается, проезжая мимо, и даже не смотрит на Криса. Зато Стайлз, толкающий инвалидную коляску, на мгновение притормаживает и поднимает взгляд.

Его глаза светятся тусклым желтым огнем.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Арджент, – многообещающе произносит он.


	5. Таблеточки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Им надо было лучше подготовиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-16

– Он не оборотень, – сказал парень с винтовкой. Тон у него был такой серьезный, что Стайлз едва удержался от порыва закатить глаза.

А с другой стороны, зачем удерживаться? Он с удовольствием закатил глаза и послал парню ухмылку, внешне – он точно знал – ничуть не напоминающую оскал.

Нет, не то чтобы Стайлз не воспринимал винтовку всерьез. Просто иногда трудно удержаться.

– Ты не оборотень, на тебя не действует аконит, – заявил главный у них, мужик, которого Стайлз про себя обозвал «лесорубом» за модную ухоженную бороду.

Мужик бросил на бетонный пол кустик аконита, который усердно пихал Стайлзу под нос, и придавил его подошвой. Стайлз сказал бы, что его блестящее озарение не совсем правда – аконит ядовитое растение и действует даже на людей, – но сдержался. Все-таки винтовка.

Кустик замер ярким фиолетовым пятном, нагоняя уныние. Торговый центр – это было умно, Стайлз признавал. Где еще спрятать что-то от оборотней, как не в шумной, галдящей, едящей и покупающей толпе?

– А я говорил, что он слишком тощий для оборотня. Может, он шаман или вроде того? – подал голос четвертый участник их маленькой приватной вечеринки, в голосе сквозила неприкрытая надежда. Наверное, у этого типа были принципы из разряда «не вредить людям» и «охотиться только на оборотней», по крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся. Даже, можно сказать, рассчитывал. – Иначе с чего ему тусоваться с оборотнями?

Стайлз рассмеялся – нервный смех получился довольно натурально. Неудивительно, учитывая, что он нервничал, черт побери.

– Чуваки, вы, случаем, не сектанты? Смахиваете на сектантов, если судить по шаманам и оборотням… Я что, похож на Гэндальфа?

Главный проигнорировал попытку сострить и выловил из кармана смартфон. Который мгновение спустя занял место аконита под носом у Стайлза. Тот скосил глаза, разглядывая фото.

– Милая фотка, скинешь мне на почту?

– Скажешь, не в курсе про оборотней? – главный треснул телефоном по носу Стайлза, не сильно, но чувствительно, – а это кто?

– Ой, – сказал Стайлз, – ой! А если по теме, то это я с моим парнем, спасибо, и тебе, чувак, нужен психолог, потому что он – парень, – конечно, бывает порывист – если понимаешь, о чем я, – и не говори, что ты постоянно вот так фотографируешь прохожих и потом похищаешь… Что за лицо? Эй, толерантность сейчас в моде, и на федеральном уровне…

– Ты встречаешься с оборотнем и еще имеешь наглость изображать наивность?

– …и если ты надеешься, что он даст выкуп, или что отец заплатит – кстати, мой отец шериф, – короче, что кто-то заплатит хоть цент за мое возвращение, то очень зря – как ни больно мне это признавать, потому что я потрясающий парень, но, скорее всего, они тебе еще и подкинут, чтобы я погостил тут подольше…

– Почему? – слегка опешил главный.

Стайлз вдохнул побольше воздуха:

– Потому что вместе со мной ты забыл похитить мою сумку, а ведь именно в ней лежат таблетки – таблеточки, чувак, которые очень помогли бы вам, потому что без них я становлюсь довольно разговорчив и могу совершать всякие необдуманные поступки, и если бы ты только знал, что я могу наворотить в таком…

– Заткнись! – не выдержал парень с винтовкой. – Он все врет! Мы не могли взять не того!

 

В том, что Стайлз оказался в подвале торгового центра в субботний день в компании трех взвинченных охотников, привязанный к стулу и без лекарств, была своя закономерность. А может, даже и логика.

Слежку они заметили неделю назад. Ладно, слежку заметил Дерек, Стайлз о ней и не подозревал, пока Дерек не передал ему соевый латте и не сказал:

– За нами следят.

Прозвучало на редкость обыденно, но Дерек всегда преподносил такие новости с каменным выражением лица. Задница.

– Кто следит? – Стайлз отпил из стакана, скривился и щедро сыпанул в кофе сахара. – Снова твои родственники? Или – снова – папины коллеги, потому что думают, мне все еще двенадцать? Или _снова_ …

– Охотники, – сказал Дерек.

Ну да.

 

– Ну конечно, – Стайлз вздохнул со всем возможным терпением, – конечно, вы не могли взять не того.

Он задрал голову, разглядывая потолок.

– Мы за тобой следили, – продолжал горячиться вооруженный, – и если даже ты не оборотень, то…

– А вы в курсе, что в зданиях этого типа стены в подвале бетонные, а вот потолок, – Стайлз посмотрел на главного и улыбнулся как мог любезно, – он же пол нижнего этажа далеко не такой прочный?

– Что это ты?…

Стайлз открыл рот, высовывая язык, на котором покоилась небольшая металлическая капсула, овальная и блестящая. Сплюнул ее на пол, прямо на кустик аконита.

– Три, два, один, – сказал он.

Охотники как по команде схватились за оружие, винтовка опасно поднялась, посылая по спине Стайлза волну мурашек… с грохотом потолок проломился, обрушивая вниз обломки досок, пыль и крошку – и нескольких весьма раздраженных оборотней, и, господи боже, как же Стайлз рад был их видеть!

Все было кончено за несколько секунд. Охотники лежали, связанные и неподвижные, физиономиями в пол, и только главный повернул голову набок и посылал Стайлзу убийственные взгляды. Да пускай.

– Ю-ху! – воскликнул Стайлз и шевельнул связанной кистью в слабой попытке изобразить салют.

 

Дерек, однако, не разделял его восторгов. Уперев руки в бока, он возвышался над Стайлзом: весь в пыли, щепки в волосах, футболка измята, короче, Дерек во всем своем великолепии, – и отчего-то не спешил развязывать веревки.

– Мы никогда – никогда! – не будем больше так делать.

Стайлз невинно захлопал глазами.

– Но ведь все прошло отлично. Передатчик сработал, как часы…

– Нет! Он вышел из строя, мы слышали только твой голос, но не могли отследить место!

Но…

Стайлз запоздало похолодел. Над ними тысячи людей, и автоматы, и тележки, и музыка, и…

– И как вы нас нашли? – с притворной небрежностью спросил он. План принадлежал ему, и даже если Дерека не обмануть фальшивым самодовольством, у Стайлза тоже есть гордость!

Дерек достал из кармана пузырек и встряхнул, таблетки нежно зазвенели.

– Твой пульс ни с чем не спутаешь, – угрюмо сказал он.

«Лесоруб» раздраженно застонал, и Дерек пнул его в бок.

Несильно.

– Ха! – крикнул Стайлз, ухмыляясь главному охотнику во все зубы. – Я же говорил, надо было взять таблетки. Это и был мой план. А теперь… может, кто-нибудь уже меня развяжет?

Охотник снова застонал. Дерек застонал в ответ.


	6. Голубой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-16

В принципе, Дереку нравится голубой. Можно даже сказать, голубой — один из его любимых цветов, и хотя в жизни было немало вызывающего дурные воспоминания _голубого_ (глаза Кейт, глаза Питера, то, что случилось с Пейдж и потом), но в глубине души остались обломки нежного романтичного мальчика.  
А этот мальчик любит пастельные тона.  
— Это слишком, — говорит он.  
Хочет сказать: «слишком мягко для меня», «мне не идет голубой» и «я похож на приличного человека». Но Стайлз привычно отмахивается, глухой к тонким душевным терзаниям («тонким душевным», с удовольствием повторяет про себя Дерек). Ухмылка Стайлза озаряет комнату и Дерека заодно.  
— Офигенно сидит, — заявляет Стайлз, умудряясь с невиданной краткостью выразить и одобрение, и удовольствие, и даже похвальбу.  
Естественно, свитер сидит неплохо — он подходит по размеру, но это не значит, что он _подходит_. Что Дерек чувствует себя комфортно в чем-то настолько светлом и милом.  
Дерек не светлый и не милый.  
— Я все-таки… — начинает он.  
Но Стайлз перебивает, не дав даже сформулировать все свои сомнения.  
— Папа уже звонил, — он нетерпеливо помахивает телефоном, — ну же, Дерек, ну! Все ждут, пока ты прихорашиваешься, и я не говорю, что тебе нечем полюбоваться, но раз уж я предупредил тебя о сюрпризе, то жестоко заставлять всех ждать. Кстати, о сюрпризе, разве я не умница? — и он снова сияет улыбкой.  
Умница, кивает Дерек. Он ненавидит сюрпризы.  
Хотя — может — теперь они снова начнут ему нравиться. Если «все ждут», и «папа звонил», и столько усилий, которых он даже не заметил, — и все это ради Дерека. Очень странная мысль, к которой надо привыкнуть. Дерек растягивает губы в улыбке и старается, чтобы та казалась не саркастичной, а просто радостной. Неожиданно это получается почти без усилий.  
  
У Дерека сегодня день рождения. Ему двадцать пять, и впервые за девять лет он не чувствует себя взрослым.  
Он чувствует себя _молодым_.  
Кем-то, у кого вся жизнь впереди.  
  
— Мне нравится голубой, — признает Дерек.  
Стайлз от души хлопает его по спине, потом от души же обнимает за плечи. Лицо у него на редкость хитрое, но глаза смотрят тепло и где-то даже понимающе.  
— А я говорил, — это не вопрос. Стайлз целует Дерека в щеку и тянет за собой.  
— Ты говорил, — соглашается Дерек.  
Спорить все равно бесполезно, оправдывается он про себя, но улыбка в отражении получается все лучше и лучше.


End file.
